The Hypertension Training Program at the University of California, San Diego is dedicated to the preparation of talented investigators in research fields which are pertinent to hypertension and the diseases associated with this common medical problem. The goal of this Hypertension Program is to train predoctoral and postdoctoral investigators for a research career and prepare them in a multidisciplinary and intregated fashion for a career in academic research. This is a competitive continuation application which brings together a variety of well funded and talented investigators utilizing a variety of disciplines in basic, translational and clinical research we propose to continue with four predoctoral and four postdoctoral trainees for a total of eight positions. All trainees receive an intensive experience in basic research coupled to participation in didactic courses and seminar series. Training is offered in multiple disciplines with eleven individual investigative groups. These groups have demonstrated significant collaboration in the past and have been funded by Program/Project and center grants relevant to hypertension research and a large General Clinical Research Center grant. Training is specifically offered in several disciplines including cell biology, molecular biology, immunology, genetics and genomics, biochemistry, and physiology. Predoctoral trainees are derived primarily from the highly successful Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program, Molecular Pathology Graduate Program and Medical Scientist Training Program at UCSD. Postdoctoral trainees are selected from an increasingly excellent pool of well-qualified applicants. Recruitment of new, experienced and well funded training program faculty have strengthened the program and increased the degree of investigator interaction and collaboration. Additional opportunities for multidisciplinary interactions and formalized mentoring programs have been added to the curriculum. Growth in research funding and major increases in laboratory research buildings on the UCSD campus also improve the likelihood of productivity within this research environment. Dr. Roland C. Blantz will continue as Program Director supported by Dr. Morton Printz, Co-Director. (End of Abstract)